One Minute Late
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Shane HelmsShannon Moore slash. Shane has a big suprise for Shannon, but is he too late to save Shannon from his depression
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Another short story here for you guys again. I'm just really bored and I've been going through me old files, so this is what's been coming up. Um, I don't think that any of the stories that I'll be posting until my Mary Sue is over will be more than one chapter long, so don't expect any more of it, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer- I know that this idea has been done a liot, but it's been a plot bunny in my head. I own no one, I bet I don't even own the idea.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
One Last Time  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Shannon Moore lay back against his pillow, the hotel bed was sunk in a tiny bit, even under his light weight. He sighed to himself and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffled softly, turning on to his side. He picked up the picture on the bedstand. Feeling more hot tears forming behind his eyes, he ran his hand over the cool glass and the grainy freame.  
  
_He was supossed to call_  
  
He hadn't, of course, which was why he was still in this hotel. Posh as it was, it didn't make him feel any better than if he had been staying at a run-down Motel 6.  
  
His post-3count gimmick was good. The fans were still reacting to him and he was still getting air-time. He was entertaining them, which was good. But he still didn't have what he wanted. He wanted to be with him he wanted to be in the WWE. With Shane, the love of his life. Or so he used to be. It didn't seem like it so much anymore.  
  
With Shane at WWE and him still at WCW, it was a lot harder to keep up their relationship. The only days they had off together was Wednesday and even then, one of them was either traveling home or doing something somewhere. It was strenuous and it was trearing Shannon apart.  
  
They hadn't talked more than five minutes in the last three months. Shannon looked at the clock on the bedside table. The red numbers blared 11:30 pm.  
  
_He was supossed to call at 9:00_  
  
Rolling back on to his back, the young blonde elicted a small moan. He had had another hard fight that night and his back, if it hadn't been hurting before, was killing him now.  
  
_Great, just to add to my misery_  
  
Sighing again, he threw the wooden and glass frame against the far wall. It shattered and fell to the floor. The picture fell over the broken glass and wood. Shannon watched the clock numbers click to 11:35. There was no excuse for Shane to have stalled this long. He had a battery operated cell phone charger, he had spare batteries, and he had change; there was no way that he could not have gotten a hold of him.  
  
Angruly getting out of his bed, he brought his foot down over the picture, causing the glass shards to cut through it. Repeating the motion repeatedly, he finally felt his body weaken in sadness and he slid against the wall and to his feet. He placed his palms over his eyes, letting his ters flow on to them. He felt his chest rise and fall quicker as the tears were overtaking his small frame. he hissed through his teeth, standing back up.  
  
He dug through the glass shards for the biggest, sharpest peice he could find. He looked at it, through it, over it. The shallow light penetrated through the clear glass as he held it up at eye level. He thought for a minute.  
  
_It would bring an end to this pain_  
  
He sucked in air through his teeth once more and brought the blade-like glass down over the underside of his wrist. The sudden pain made him jump, but the coolness of the liquid quickly brought his mind away from it. It ran thickly over his pale skin thicker than he had ever seen himself bleed before. He ran the cool glass over his wrist again, this time pressing a little harder. He jumped again as the blood spurted up a bit. It dripped to the floor in a puddle. It was more blood than he had seen in a long time.  
  
-- (flashback) --  
  
"Go for the crucifix." Jeff whispered to Shannon as they both lay on the match for a few seconds from the last move.  
  
Shannon got to his feet the same time as Jeff, fighting the urge not to smile when he heard the crowd cheering. He went up for the crucifix, Jeff reversed it, par to script. Unfortunatley, someone had left a blade out and that is what he landed on.  
  
-- (end of flashback) --  
  
Shannon was getting a bit lightheaded with all of the blood he was losing and carefully laid himself down on the floor. Weakly lifting the glass to his other arm, he merclessly drug it as hard as he could across his other arm. If this way the time to end it, it was coming fast. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He weakly tossed the bloddied glass to the pile of glass no more than a foot in front of him.  
  
He gasped and shut his eyes tightly. Breathing a sigh of relief, he knew he didn't have much longer. The clock reading 11:59 was the last thing he saw and passed in to unconciousness.  
  
-  
  
Shane quickly dug through his pocket for the hotel key card that he had gotten a double from Vince of. He was so excited he could barely contain it. He shifted the flowers in his arm to the other as he wiped the card. He took a deep breath, checking his pocket to see if the small ring box was still there. It was.  
  
He had gotten the day off and flown out to where Shannon was as early as he could. He picked up some flowers, the ring, a movie, and some candles on the way from the airport and before he had realized it, it was nearing 11:30. He decided that Shannon would be asleep by midnight and decided that that was when he would wake him up and propose. He gentley opened the hotel room door He checked his watch. Exactly midnight. Perfect.  
  
"Shann?" he asked, heading over to the bed.  
  
When he noticed that the bed was empty, he called again and begun to look around quickly. his breath caught in his throat. He kneeled over in the corner and begun to cry.  
  
"Shannon!" 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- I did change my thoughts of keeping this a one chapter. But I do think this one will be the last. Thanks to Last Hop1 and Cat Lea Takersdarkone. You guys rock!  
  
Disclaimer- Own no one.  
  
*~* *~* *~*   
  
One Minute Late  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
  
Shane kneeled next to the small blonde; his knees getting wet with blood. He covered his mouth and felt his breath quicken. His eyes widened and he could feel hot tears form behind them. Carefully moving forward again, he looked at the blonde a little more, noticing there was a briilliant puddle of fresh blood around the entire area.  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
He pushed a clasp of pale blonde hair out of Shannon's face. Feeling the tear start to fall down his face.  
  
"Shannon, wake up."  
  
There was no reply to his sentance. Shane moved to take Shannon's arm and check for a pulse, but noticed the blood was coming from his wrists. He didn't care that it got on his hands, he was just shocked.  
  
"Shannon, wake up!" he cried again.  
  
He could feel his chest tighten and his head start to swim. Shannon still didn't reply and Shane was being forced to admit to himself.  
  
"Why, Shannon?" he said, basically talking to himself, "What happened? I thought we were together? I thought we were alright! I thought that we were finally getting everything together."  
  
Shane merclessly pulled himself to his feet, heading to the phone to call the police. As he passed the bed, though, a notebook caught his eye. Picking it up, he sighed, noticing Shannon's small, crazy writing.  
  
'If I could do anything, I would probably...I don't really know. I'm so confused right now it's hard to focus on anything but the pain.  
  
'I really don't know what I can do any more. I am in so much pain that I can't even feel anything any more. It's crazy. It's hard. I...I don't know!  
  
'I have so much stuff in my life that I can't even breath any more. Shane's there, I'm here. I can't believe it, I'm not even making sense any more.   
  
'I've hardly even seen him since he moved up to WWE. It doesn't even feel like we have a relationship anymore. So much is going on there. There's so many people.  
  
'I trust Shane, yes, but there are definatly signs that he could be cheating on me. I shouldn't even care any more. Maybe I should break it off with him.  
  
  
  
'I don't even know why I'm writing this. It's not the first time he's done this. As a matter of fact, it's always been like this.  
  
'He's always gone. I am always here, trying to get every one to quit asking me to go out. I'm dedicated. Right? I think. I don't know!  
  
'I can't take this anymore. Shane'  
  
It obviously wasn't finished. Shane placed it back down on the bed and picked up the phone, dialing the number he so dreaded.  
  
~*~  
  
Shane kept his eyes down as he walked down the wet-with-rain hill. The grass was loose, getting stuck to his black shoes. One hand was in his pocket, the other held a black umbrella over his head. And arm was draped over his shoulders. It belonged to Jeff hardy, a life long friend of Shannon's. No one said anything. I guess they were just to shocked to speak. Especially poor Jeff. He had spent the entire week locked in to his bedroom.   
  
He had probably lost about ten pounds seemingly overnight, actually. He didn't talk to anyone really, and had even blamed Shane himself when he first found out what had happened. Shane had called him right away, of course, after the cops. He had a right to know. It was definatley hard for him to be here. Going through the deaths of two of the closest people in his life was hard. Something no one should ever have to go through, especially this early in life.  
  
Shane didn't hear anything during the ceremony. He hardly looked up; afraid that if he did, his worse fears would be presented to him again. It had hit him almost immediatly what had happened. It's hard not to face what's right in front of you if your holding your dead lover in your arms. He had, he had held Shannon until the police had came. They had questioned Shane, but it was obvious what had happened.  
  
Jeff was so afraid of being here that he had a death grip on Shane's hand the entire time. Shane didn't mind, of course, Jeff needed someone to be here with him. Shane looked up at the group of people who were around him. The Hardy's, The Moore's, The Lesnar's, The Guerrero's, The McMahon's....every possible WWE wrestler you could imagine was here. Even more as Evan, Juventude, Dallas Page, Buff Bagwell, along with some more ex-WCW wrestlers stood inter-mixed witht hte others.   
  
The pastor ended the ceremony and everyone's chorused the final Amen as they lowered the cherry-oak casket in to the ground. The headstone was beautiful, Shane realized, it fit Shannon perfectly. Two angels on top of the square stone, a heart between them. Shannon would have loved it if he could have seen it. Shane weakly smiled at Jeff as the younger Hardy wrapped his arms around him in a hug.  
  
Shane could feel Jeff shaking against him and held him. Jeff held on tight, as if he feared Shane might disappear, too. Jeff was still crying as Matt came over, enveloping his brother in his own arms. Matt smiled somewhat at Shane.  
  
"I'll call you later." he said.  
  
Shane nodded, heading over to where the men were putting the final shovelfulls of dirt over the casket. He kneeled in front of them, reading the headstone one more time. It was perfect. It fit him.  
  
'Full of life, the one thing that could take him from us was death. He loved everyone more than they'd know. A loving son, friend, lover, he will always be missed.'  
  
*~*  
  
A/N- That's the end. Not too many words, but I think it works. 


End file.
